Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,156 and 4,718,546 address the hanging of suspenders of the type having straps with slots therein for receiving buttons disposed interiorly on a trouser waistband. Another type of suspenders is quite widespread use and useful with trousers not having suspender-receiving buttons on its waistband. That suspenders type has straps equipped with snaps adapted to receive and retentively close upon the waistband of trousers.
A hanger for the hanging of suspenders of the snap variety is shown in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,440, which notes a problem attending such suspenders, namely, that the snaps need be closed at the point of manufacture, to avoid entanglement of the snaps with one another during shipment. The '440 patent provides a hanger adapted to receive suspenders with the snaps thereof in closed state and the hanger may be applied to the suspenders either at the point of manufacture and shipment.
A disadvantage of the '440 patent hanger lies in its solution to the above-described problem, i.e., suspenders may be readily removed from the hanger, giving rise to possible fraud by purchasers shifting more expensive suspenders to hangers bearing less expensive price indication.